wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/XL
Siedziałam przy krosienkach stojących pod oknem i wyszywałam zielony listek. Naprzeciw mnie siedzący pan Henryk machinalnie trzymał pasmo włóczki w palcach, które roztwierały się i ściskały szybszym jeszcze niż zwykle ruchem. Matka moja rozmawiała z Franusiem na przeciwnym końcu salonu. Pan Henryk był dnia tego bardziej niż kiedy do ślimaka podobny. Ubranie jego, szare, w poprzeczne pręgi, modne było i wytworne, ale zwiększało to podobieństwo w zadziwiający sposób. Okulary spoczywały na samym środku jego nosa, a znad nich para bladożółtych oczów patrzyła mi w twarz nieustannie. — Piękną mamy jesień — mówił młody sąsiad zwykłym sobie przewlekłym tonem. — Nie bardzo — odpowiedziałam nie podnosząc oczu od krosienek. — Dla mnie jest ona bardzo piękna... — Winszuję panu... — A dlaczegoż pani nie znajduje ją taką? — Bo pochmurna i zimna. — Ja też nie o atmosferze fizycznej mówiłem. — A o jakiejże? — O... o... atmosferze mego serca. Podniosłam oczy i spojrzawszy na Henryka o mało nie parsknęłam śmiechem. Pociesznie wyglądał z wyrazem serca na ustach, a jeszcze pocieszniej żółtawa i długa jego twarz przyoblekała się czymś, co niby miało być do wzruszenia podobnym. Powstrzymałam się jednak od uśmiechu i zapytałam: — Jakiż więc stopień ciepła pokazuje termometr serca pana? — Najwyższy, jaki pokazywać może... Coraz większą czułam ochotę do śmiechu, a tłumiąc ją, zapalczywie wyszywałam mój listek. Nie uważałam jedak za stosowne i grzeczne pozwolić upaść rozmowie. — I cóż jest powodem tego przerażającego podniesienia temperatury w sercu pana? — spytałam. — Pani! — odpowiedział Henryk po chwili milczenia. Tym razem pozwoliłam już sobie zaśmiać się, ale tylko trochę. — O, panie! — zawołałam — sądzę, że i beze mnie natura rozlała po świecie dosyć cieplika, abym nie potrzebowała zastępować jego miejsca. Henryk milczał dość długo, a potem wymówił: — Ale ja panią kocham. I znowu wyraz ten, ten wielki, święty wyraz, uderzył moje ucho. Ale tym razem nie dałam mu w odpowiedzi ani najlżejszego wzruszenia, ani najsłabszego rumieńca. I owszem, wzmógł on we mnie ochotę do śmiechu, lubo czułam, że gdybym śmiechowi temu puściła wodze, miałby on przykre brzmienie. Dziwnie bo też zadźwięczało słowo "kocham!" w bladych i wąskich ustach Henryka. Nie jedna już fałszywa, jak niegdyś u Agenora, dźwięczała w nim nuta. Wszystkie w nim nuty były fałszywe i gorzej jeszcze niż fałszywe, bo słabe, blade, omdlałe, niby skądsić zapożyczone albo wpółumarłe w podróży. Nie było w nich ani iskierki ognia, ani źdźbła tkliwości, ani promyka prawdy; wydały mi się podobnymi skrzeczenia żaby na wybrzeżu błotnistej wody siedzącej. Spojrzałam na Henryka. Dwie ceglaste plamy zafarbowały żółtawe jego policzki, w oczach, które ciągle znad okularów patrzyły na mnie, wiły się wężowe, przykre płomyki. Nigdy Henryk nie wydał mi się tak brzydkim, a wyraz, jaki wypowiedział, i to wzruszenie, co się odbiło w jego fizjonomii, zamiast przyozdobić go, rzuciło nań mocniejsze jeszcze podobieństwo do ślimaka wyłażącego ze swej martwej skorupy. Spuściłam znowu wzrok na robotę i zajmując się dalej nią wyrzekłam obojętnie: — Sądziłam, że pan nie możesz czynić lub czuć cokolwiek bez celu. — Jak to bez celu? — zapytał rozwierając i ściskając palce z wielką szybkością jakby ruchem tym usymbolizować chciał przede mną cel, do którego dążył. — Tak — rzekłam — bo jakimże dla pana byłby cel tego uczucia, o jakim mi pan wspomniałeś? — Celem tym jest prosić o rękę pani — z wolna odpowiedział Henryk. — W takim razie cel to niedościgniony — odpowiedziałam siląc się na uśmiech, który już teraz nie chciał wystąpić mi na usta — ja panu ręki mojej nie oddam. Henryk uczynił tak nagłe poruszenie, że aż spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona, bo nie przypuszczałam, aby był zdolny do podobnie żywych ewolucji. Obrócił się do mnie z krzesłem tak, aby móc mi prosto w twarz patrzeć, i zapytał nagle: — A to dlaczego? Wykrzyknik ten wypadł mu z ust akcentem głębokiego zdziwienia, a zarazem takież zdziwienie odbiło się na jego twarzy. Ja zdziwiona zostałam tym wielkim zdziwieniem Henryka i parę sekund pytałam siebie w myśli, czemu się też on tak dziwi? Na koniec widząc, że oczy młodego sąsiada coraz głębiej grzęzną w mej twarzy, a ceglaste plamy rozszerzają się na jego policzkach, zdobyłam się na odpowiedź: — Dlatego, że nie mogłabym nigdy powiedzieć do pana tych słów, któreś pan przed chwilą do mnie wymówił. Dobrą minutę trwało milczenie, w czasie którego ja wyszywałam na kanwie krzyżyki w lewo i prawo, aniołom stróżom zdając pieczę nad ich należytym kształtem i kierunkiem, a Henryk, nie wiem już, co robił, bo na niego nie patrzyłam, tylkom słyszała moje nieszczęsne pasemko włóczki rwące się w jego palcach, które roztwierały się i zaciskały z szybkością haków w misternie urządzonej maszynie. Gdy nareszcie podniosłam oczy, zobaczyłam przed sobą Henryka, zupełnie już spokojnego, ze zwykłą sobie żółtawą cerą twarzy, z której zniknęły uprzednie plamy ceglaste, i z oczami patrzącymi na mnie znad okularów bez odrobiny wzruszenia a z trochą tylko niby obrazy albo czegoś bardzo do niej podobnego. Po chwili zaczął mówić swoim przewlekłym głosem, w którym często odzywały się tony przypominające skrzeczenie żab nad stawem. — Powiedziałaś więc pani, że nie możesz mi oddać swej ręki dlatego, iż mię nie kochasz... tak przynajmniej zrozumiałem jej słowa... Ja bym jednak sądził, że jedno drugiemu wcale nie przeszkadza... Uważałem i uważam panią zawsze jako kobietę mającą dość umysłowych zdolności, aby zrozumieć prawdziwą i gruntowną stronę życia, i dlatego nie tracę nadziei, że po namyśle raczysz pani odwołać swój nieszczęśliwy dla mnie wyrok... Nie pojęłam od razu słów tych w całej rozciągłości ich znaczenia, niemniej poczułam, że boląco uderzyły one o jedną ze strun mego ducha. Struna ta była dumą kobiecą... uczułam się obrażoną, a ochota do śmiechu bardzo daleką już była ode mnie. Mimowolnym prawie ruchem wstałam od krosienek i rzekłam: — Daremnie przedłużalibyśmy tę rozmowę, która ani mnie, ani panu nie może być przyjemną. Wyroku mego nie cofnę i oprócz życzliwości sąsiedzkiej i mego towarzystwa, ilekroć pan go zażądać zechcesz, nic więcej ofiarować mu nie mogę i nigdy nie będę mogła. To rzekłszy wyszłam z salonu. Przykre uczucie legło mi na sercu, mglisto było w myślach, spokojność moja, odzyskana na chwilę, zachwiała się znowu, a w uchu skrzeczał mi ciągle wyraz "kocham!" wymawiany głosem Henryka. Doświadczałam takiego poczucia, jak gdyby przede mną odbywał się świętokradzki akt profanacji nad rzeczą najświętszą, jak gdyby ktoś w moich oczach rzucał kwiat, przeze mnie wypieszczony, w mętną wodę. Niegdyś, w pierwszych dzieciństwa mego latach, stara piastunka lub piękna matka moja pochylały się nad wpółuśpioną moją głową i na dobranoc wyraz ten wymawiały, a słodkie brzmienie jego przez noc już całą akordami pieśni anielskiej kołysało się w cieniach nade mną i sny moje niewinne unosiło w rajskie krainy... Potem, kiedy jak motyl z gąsienicy wychodzący otrząsałam z siebie z wolna miękką powłokę dzieciństwa, a duch mój porastał w piórka różnobarwne, którymi naiwna, czysta dusza dziewicy w krainy marzeń ulata, wyraz ten nieśmiałym echem zabrzmiał w mym sercu jak przeczucie czegoś, co będzie w dalekiej przyszłości, albo przypomnienie dźwięku, w zaziemskim kędyś zasłyszanego świecie... I wymarzyłam sobie wyraz ten, sama nie wiedząc i nie rozumiejąc dobrze, o czym marzę, uwydatniłam sobie brzmienie jego i nieraz dotykając palcami kilku razem klawiszów fortepianu myślałam, że wyraz ten tak dźwięczeć powinien jak pełny, zgodny, przeciągły akord muzyczny, w którego początku leżała moc tajemnicza, co gorącymi prądy do piersi mi wpływała, a którego koniec rozpływał się w powietrzu z wolna, tęskno, tkliwie, tak że ustawały prądy gorące, a przychodziło po nich omdlenie słodkie, podobne do tego, jakiego kwiaty doświadczać muszą wtedy, gdy po dziennym skwarze marzące swe głowy pochylają wieczorem na aksamitną, zwilżoną kroplami rosy murawę. Tak ja ten wielki wyraz "kocham!" wyśniłam, takim unosił się on nade mną śród snów dzieciństwa, takim rozbrzmiał mi w sercu, gdym się z dzieciństwa budzić zaczynała. Myślałam, że to było przeczucie i że kiedyś spotkam na świecie człowieka, z którego ust wypłynie ten wyraz wielki jak pełny akord muzyczny, a ja mu takim samym odpowiem i tą melodią dwa nasze serca prowadzić będą rozmowę cudowną, długą jak nieskończoność. I oto dwaj już ludzie na świecie wyraz ten wymówili do mnie, a żaden z nich nie wymówił go tak, jak brzmiał on w mojej duszy... Pierwszy w akordzie fałszywych tonów, drugi, zamiast akordu, dał mi posłyszeć płaski i zimny skrzek żaby... Czyżby myliło mię przeczucie? Czy wielki ten wyraz żył kiedyś na świecie, a potem uleciał na zawsze do nieba, a po nim została ziemi ta tylko pamiątka, iż ludzie w młodości słyszą echo jego w swych własnych sercach, gonią za dźwiękiem podobnym, a nie spotkawszy go, zniechęceni, sami gubią to echo na drodze życia? Takimi zajęta myślami, patrząc przed siebie usiadłam w przytykającym do bawialnego salonu gabinecie na sofce, która naprzeciw drzwi stała. Z zamyślenia zbudził mię głos Henryka; zwróciłam wzrok na drzwi wpół przysłonięte firanką i zobaczyłam go, zabierającego miejsce naprzeciw mojej matki. Oboje siedzieli zwróceni do mnie profilem i nie patrzyli w stronę, w której byłam, ja zaś widziałam ich fizjonomie wybornie, a słowa rozmowy bardzo wyraźnie mnie dochodziły. Henryk mówił do mojej matki: — Przed chwilą miałem honor prosić pannę Wacławę o jej rękę i otrzymałem odmowę. Wyrzekł te słowa zwykłym sobie zimnym i przeciągłym tonem, w którym daremnie chciałby kto dosłyszeć żywsze jakie wzruszenie gniewu czy żalu. Moja matka podniosła na niego spojrzenie i nie wiem, czy się nie myliłam, ale wydało mi się, że trochę pobladła. Henryk mówił dalej: — Mam nadzieję, że pani nie weźmiesz mi za złe, iż nie poprzestając na tej odmownej odpowiedzi jej córki ośmielam się prosić ją o kilka chwil rozmowy w tej materii. Panna Wacława, tak młoda... tak niedoświadczona, spogląda zapewne na tę kwestię z innego stanowiska jak ludzie, którzy mają nieco doświadczenia i wiedzą, co to praktyczna strona życia... Czy pozwolisz mi pani mówić o tym przedmiocie? Matka moja w milczeniu skłoniła głową na znak przyzwolenia. Na czole jej zagłębiły się fałdy, a wyraz jej twarzy był nieco smutny i surowy zarazem. Henryk cisnął swoją rzecz zawsze właściwym sobie wstrętnym tonem: — Nie tajnym pani było zapewne, bom wcale taić się z tym nie myślał, iż panna Wacława podobała mi się od pierwszego zaraz wejrzenia. Ponieważ jednak nie jestem poetą ani marzycielem, ale prostym sobie gospodarzem, a z natury posiadam usposobienie racjonalne i spokojne, byłbym może nie uległ tej, jak się ludzie wyrażają, skłonności serca, gdyby ona nie zgadzała się najzupełniej z moim rozumem i trzeźwym na rzeczy poglądem. Mam nadzieję, że gdy poglądem tym podzielę się z panią, zechcesz wpłynąć na córkę swą tak, iżby nie odrzucała przedstawienia, które dla obu stron daje korzyści nie do pogardzenia. Po ustach mojej matki przebiegł zaledwie dostrzegalny uśmiech ironii. Właściwym sobie dumnym poruszeniem podniosła głowę i rzekła: — Nie wiem, o jakich korzyściach zamierzasz pan mówić, w każdym razie czuję się w obowiązku uprzedzić pana, że córce mojej zostawiłam zupełną swobodę wyboru i nie mogę w niczym krępować jej woli. Henryk opuścił szafirowe szkła swych okularów na sam środek nosa, co było u niego zawsze oznaką, że wydobywał się ze swej wiecznej zimnoty, jak się wydobywa ślimak z martwej skorupy, i znad tych szkieł patrząc na moją matkę zaczął znowu: — Nie tajne mi były familijne układy, jakie istniały co do mariażu panny Wacławy i pana Agenora W. Nie tajno mi też (jak zresztą i cała okolica wie o tym), że układy te zostały zerwane, wskutek czego pani Hortensja wydziedzicza pannę Wacławę i pozbawia ją hojnie przyobiecanych swych darów. Matka moja uczyniła żywe poruszenie, ale Henryk nie zważając na to mówił dalej: — Chciej pani przebaczyć, że przypomniałem to przykre zajście, jakie miało miejsce w familii państwa i o jakim etykieta nie pozwalałaby mnie, człowiekowi obcemu, wspominać przed panią. Ale dla bardzo racjonalnych powodów odłożyłem na ten raz etykietę na stronę. Chcę pani bowiem oświadczyć, że niełaska pani Hortensji względem panny Wacławy wcale mnie nie zraża do oświadczenia się o jej rękę... Jasny promyk przemknął po twarzy mojej matki, czoło jej rozmarszczyło się. — Co pan chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — zapytała głosem mniej suchym niż ten, jakim przemawiała dotąd do Henryka. — Nie powiem pani — ciągnął Henryk — że niełaska pani Hortensji względem panny Wacławy nie zraża mnie do oświadczenia się o jej rękę dlatego, że panna Wacława bardzo mi się podoba, bo chociaż to ostatnie jest szczerą prawdą, widzę w tym tylko z sentymentu wypływającą pobudkę i jako taką nie chcę jej brać za podstawę rozmowy mojej z panią. Odłożywszy więc na stronę sentyment albo dawszy mu miejsce takie, jakie na obrazach należy się figurom drugiego planu, chcę zwrócić uwagę pani na to, że panna Wacława, nawet pozbawiona darów swej bogatej babki, dla mnie jednego, dla mnie wyłącznie, nie przestaje być partią pożądaną... — Zapewne dlatego, że pan jeden tylko, wyłącznie, potrafiłeś ocenić piękne przymioty umysłu i serca mojej córki? — przerwała moja matka, z której twarzy znikł już bez śladu jasny promyczek, ustąpiwszy miejsca wracającemu uśmiechowi ironii. Henryk uczynił ruch podobny do ukłonu. — To, coś pani raczyła powiedzieć, jest zupełną prawdą, ale wraz z sentymentem moim dla panny Wacławy odstawiam i tę prawdę na drugi plan obrazu. Wyłączność zaś moja w tym razie leży w tym, że jestem najbliższym pani sąsiadem i że grunta moje graniczą z jej gruntami. — Racz się pan jaśniej tłumaczyć — wyrzekła moja matka z bardzo już głębokimi na czole fałdami. — Otóż jako tak bliski sąsiad wysoką przywiązuję wagę do połączenia majątków moich z majątkami pani... — Panie... — przerwała moja matka. — Pani — kończył Henryk — racz mię wysłuchać do końca i nie brać mi za złe, jeśli będę zupełnie otwartym... Majątki pani są odłużone, moje zaś zupełnie czyste i znaczną dają intratę, przy tym mam jeszcze gotówkę... Jeślibym więc był dość szczęśliwy, aby otrzymać rękę panny Wacławy, oczyściłbym z długów dobra pani, a złączywszy je ze swymi utworzyłbym jedną z najobszerniejszych i najintratniejszych majętności w całej prowincji... Z ust mojej matki wyszedł odgłos podobny do śmiechu połączonego ze łzami i łkania, z którym splatał się śmiech. Twarz jej zrumieniła się i znowu nagle pobladła. — Winszuję panu tak szeroko i gruntownie rozwiniętego praktycznego zmysłu — wyrzekła z widoczną ironią. Ale Henryk nie widział czy nie chciał widzieć gry fizjonomii mojej matki albo może sądził, że dalszymi argumentami pokona jej widoczną niechęć, bo mówił dalej. — Majątki pani położone są w dobrej glebie, ale mają za mało łąk i pastwisk; u mnie zaś przeciwnie, znajduje się wiele siana, ale nie dostaje pszennych gruntów. Pani dobra posiadają znaczne lasy, a przez moje przepływa spławna rzeka; gdyby więc lasy i woda były w jednym władaniu, można by założyć parę fabryk potrzebujących hydraulicznych środków i prowadzić handel drzewem na własną rękę. Do tego masz pani parę folwarków, w których gospodarstwo zostaje w opłakanym stanie. Ja z mymi pieniężnymi zasobami mógłbym urządzić w nich płodozmian i trawy pastewne zasiewać, co dałoby możność znacznego powiększenia liczby inwentarza w obu majętnościach. Zdaje mi się nawet, że nasza okolica byłaby wybornym punktem dla fabryki cukru; ja miałbym środki do jej założenia, ale nie mam gruntów, na których by się rodziły buraki, a właśnie pani takie grunta posiadasz. Słowem, majątki pani i moje połączone dałyby dochody kolosalnej wielkości... Pan Henryk mówił z coraz większym ożywieniem, dwie ceglaste plamy wystąpiły mu znowu na policzki, a palce jego rozwierały się i ściskały z taką szybkością, jakby miały w przelocie chwytać owe pastwiska, łąki, fabryki i kolosalne dochody, o których mówił. Matka moja nie przerywała mu ani jednym słowem i nieruchomie siedziała ze spuszczonymi w dół powiekami. Tylko na ustach jej uśmiech ironiczny zamienił się na bolesny, a fałdy na czole coraz były głębsze. Henryk, milcząc, popatrzył kilka sekund na moją matkę; zdawało mi się, że po twarzy jego przebiegł wyraz tryumfu. Zsunął niżej jeszcze na nos swe okulary i kończył: — Tak więc chciej pani przyznać, że panna Wacława mimo niełaski swej babki, w jaką popadła, dla mnie wyłącznie jest pożądaną partią. Kto inny w majątkach pani nie zobaczyłby nic oprócz długów, które je obciążają; ja, jako sąsiad i posiadacz środków pieniężnych, widzę w nich ogromne pole do wielce korzystnej produkcji. Tak więc obie strony odnoszą korzyści. Panna Wacława zostając moją żoną zapewni sobie pozycję majątkową i społeczną, odpowiednią urodzeniu swemu i przyzwyczajeniom; ja wejdę w posiadanie dóbr, na których oczyszczenie z długów i podniesienie gospodarskie znaczny wprawdzie wyłożę kapitał, ale które mi go z czasem z wysokim zwrócą procentem. Przy tym panna Wacława znajdzie we mnie męża przywiązanego do niej z całą solidnością człowieka praktycznego i nie uganiającego się za żadnymi mrzonkami, w jakichbykolwiek one przedstawiały się postaciach, a ja będę miał szczęście posiąść rękę osoby, której wdzięki i zalety od razu zajęły moje serce. Przy ostatnim frazesie zająknął się Henryk, a wyraz "serce" znowu płaskim i zimnym tonem wydobył się z ust jego. Parę minut matka moja milczała. Wzrok jej zdawał się przykuty do posadzki, po twarzy migotały różne uczucia: dumy, żalu, gniewu, niepokoju i jakiejś tajemniczej, z samego dna jej istoty płynącej myśli, która ze wszystkimi uczuciami toczyła walkę. Podniosła w końcu powieki, a gdy spojrzenie jej upadło na twarz Henryka, w źrenicach zabłysnął blask gorączkowy, głowa podniosła się dumnie, wargi zadrżały i zdawało mi się, że wnet, wnet wymówią ostre jak sztylet słowo ironii i wzgardy. Ale nagle opadły znów w dół powieki, rumieniec zniknął pod bladością, usta zwarły się jak w dolegliwym cierpieniu, a na całą twarz straszna wybiła się walka. Henryk milczał i znad okularów patrzył na nią ciągle swymi zimnymi bladożółtymi oczami. Wreszcie podniosła się moja matka, stanęła, ręką o stół oparta, i ze spuszczonymi powiekami wymówiła cichszym niż zwykle głosem: — Jesteś pan szczery, panie S., zanadto szczery... widać zaraz, że nie odbyłeś pan kursów dyplomacji i że poezja nie jest pańską specjalnością... Przedstawienie jednak pana, jakkolwiek dziwnie sformułowane, przełożę mojej córce, a o wypadku rozmowy naszej zawiadomię pana... Henryk powstał, skłonił się, a wymówiwszy kilka bardzo grzecznych słów pożegnania opuścił salon. Po chwili koczyk jego, od którego koni nie odkładano, wytoczył się za bramę dziedzińca. Spojrzałam przez drzwi na moją matkę. Stała ciągle nieruchoma, w tej samej postawie, w jakiej opuścił ją Henryk, tylko głowa jej opadła na piersi, a splecione ręce zwisły pomiędzy fałdy sukni. Podniosłam się i cichymi kroki zbliżyłam się do niej. — Mamo — rzekłam stojąc przed nią — ja wszystko słyszałam. Podniosła głowę jak ze snu zbudzona i mglistym wzrokiem spojrzała na mnie. — Słyszałaś? — powtórzyła — i cóż więc powiesz na to? — Poproszę cię, mamo droga, abyś natychmiast napisała do pana Henryka, że stanowczo odmawiam mu mojej ręki... Oczy mojej matki spoczęły na mnie długim spojrzeniem. — Odmawiasz? — wyrzekła z wolna i w zamyśleniu — tak i ja myślę, że inaczej uczynić nie należy, a jednak... Zawahała się, a ja z przyśpieszonym biciem serca czekałam końca jej mowy. — A jednak — dodała po chwili z wysileniem — to dobra, świetna dla ciebie partia... Żal mię zdjął wielki. — Matko moja! — zawołałam — i tyż to tak mówisz? ty, tak szlachetna sama, tak kochająca mię! Osunęła się na kanapę i zza łez na mnie patrzyła. — Tak! — zawołała — mówię to, bo znam świat, bo wiem, co znaczy w świecie pozycja majątkowa i towarzyska, bo nie mogę zarzucić fałszu słowom pana Henryka, że każdy, oprócz niego, w majątku moim zobaczy same długi, w tobie pannę ubogą, której matka ostatkami goni, a ojciec nie posiada także żadnego funduszu. A któż dziś żeni się z panną ubogą? Ach! dziecko moje, ten świat jest okrutny! Zmusza on nieraz serce macierzyńskie do strasznej walki między godnością osobistą i własnymi pojęciami a strasznym widmem wiecznego osamotnienia i ubóstwa dla istoty, której by niebo przychylić chciała... Milczała chwilę, dwa strumienie łez popłynęły po jej twarzy. — Nieraz — mówiła dalej — oskarżają nas, matki, o wyrachowane poszukiwanie mariażów dla córek naszych. Lecz, mój Boże, i cóż czynić mamy? Czyliż możemy od razu pogodzić się z myślą, że ukochana przez nas istota pozostanie niepoznaną na zawsze, a gdy nas zabraknie, stanie się pastwą ubóstwa i gorszej jeszcze nad nie śmieszności, jaką świat przywiązuje do miana starej panny. Dziewczęta w innej żyjące sferze mają prawo nic nie posiadać, a zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto także nie posiadając nic prócz pracy swej i odwagi poda im rękę miłości i wsparcia. Ale panna urodzona w naszym świecie, a jakimikolwiek okolicznościami odarta z majątku, niech nie spodziewa się, aby ktokolwiek jej równy pojął ją za żonę... Pan Henryk chce się z tobą ożenić dlatego, że grunta jego przytykają do naszych i że z połączenia jednych i drugich obiecuje sobie wielkie korzyści... Kto inny korzyści tych widzieć nie będzie i minie cię, jak się mija przedmiot piękny, ale nieużyteczny. I nie znajdziesz w świecie naszym męża dla siebie, a zatem i odpowiedniej sobie pozycji... — A więc — zawołałam z boleścią — mamże dla tej pozycji wyrzec się wszystkich marzeń moich, zadać fałsz wszystkim moim przeczuciom, zostać żoną człowieka, który mię bierze na to tylko, abym pomiędzy dwoma majętnościami rozkopała kopce graniczne? Nie, moja matko! nie wiem jeszcze dobrze, jakie znaczenie w świecie posiada owa pozycja, o której tyle słyszę, ale wiem, że jakiekolwiek by ono było, nie zrzeknę się dlań tego ideału, który w mojej duszy zamieszkał. Wolę już, moja matko, do innego należeć świata niż ten, w którym takie rzeczy się dzieją. Pozwól mi, matko, w inny świat spojrzeć! Patrzyła na mnie jasnymi oczami, na których łzy oschły. — Tak — wyrzekła z wolna — masz ojca, Wacławo! może on przed tobą inny świat otworzy. Może on będzie szczęśliwszy ode mnie! To rzekłszy uścisnęła mię z czułością, złączoną z gorączkowym niepokojem. W godzinę potem z dziedzińca wyjeżdżał konny posłaniec wiozący Henrykowi stanowczo odmowną odpowiedź. W przeciągu miesiąca odmówiłam ręki mojej dwom młodym ludziom, z których jeden posiadał najpiękniejsze imię, drugi najznaczniejszy w okolicy majątek. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy